Beautiful
by aryangevin
Summary: Naruto merasa bahwa pemuda yang sedang berdoa sambil menangis tanpa isakan di hadapannya ini terlihat sebagai malaikat di matanya. RnR, please?


Beautiful

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, little OOC, etc

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Hari libur yang panjang dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh Naruto. Hari ini ia berencana untuk mengunjungi sang paman yang sudah merawatnya ketika berumur enam tahun. Pada umur enam tahun itulah ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaannya. Oleh karena itu sang paman memutuskan untuk merawatnya sendiri.

Lagipula, Naruto sudah menganggap sang paman sebagai orang tuanya sendiri. Ia menyayanginya sebagaimana ia sayang kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Dan ketika ia lulus dari sekolah menengah akhir, ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di kota. Tentu dengan warisan orang tuanya yang masih tersisa ia pergunakan untuk menempuh pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Meski begitu, sang paman belum merelakan keponakannya itu hidup mandiri.

Sudah hampir setahun rasanya Naruto belum berjumpa dengan sang paman. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi sang paman. Selama ini ia hanya mengabari pamannya itu melalui ponsel, entah secara menelpon atau hanya mengirim pesan singkat.

Naruto memuat beberapa bajunya ke dalam tas. Ia berencana akan menginap di tempat pamannya selama seminggu. Singkat memang, tapi waktu liburannya yang hanya sepuluh hari itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa berlama-lama dengan sang paman.

Naruto hanya ingin menggunakan motornya saja ke tempat sang paman. Hanya memakan waktu empat jam, tidak terlalu lama. Daripada ia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli tiket kereta menuju tempat pamannya. Ia lebih memilih menyimpan uang tersebut untuk makan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Setengah jam lagi ia akan berangkat. Sebelumnya ia memilih untuk sarapan yang sebetulnya sangat telat sekali. Daripada ia kelaparan di tengah jalan nanti.

Naruto hanya mempunyai ramen instan di apartemen kecilnya ini. Ia tidak bisa memasak, dan lagipula ia tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke kedai walau hanya untuk membeli makanan.

Sekali lagi Naruto memeriksa perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa. Memastikan tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang tertinggal. Merasa semuanya sudah beres, ia pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Cuaca yang cukup cerah. Tidak terlalu panas namun tidak juga terlalu dingin. Menjadikan hawa di daerah Tokyo ini cukup sejuk. Mengingat liburan sudah tiba, jalanan pun mendadak ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Naruto takkan heran tentang itu.

Mata birunya melihat ada sebuah kuil yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini. Maka Naruto pun sedikit melajukan motornya agar bisa mengunjungi kuil tersebut. Naruto bukan untuk beristirahat di kuil ini. Ia hanya ingin berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Memaklumi kegiatannya yang cukup padat membuatnya jarang sekali ke kuil.

Menaiki baris-baris tangga yang cukup panjang, membuat kakinya terasa lelah juga. Naruto menghela napas. Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang ketika membangun barisan tangga ini? Padahal kalau panjang tangganya hanya dua atau tiga meter saja sudah cukup.

Akhirnya dengan keringat berlebih, Naruto mengakhiri perjalanan panjangnya menuju kuil. Ia tersenyum, meski raut lelah sangat kentara di wajahnya. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto tak memedulikan hal sekecil itu. Selama tak membuatnya mati, kenapa ia harus takut melakukannya?

Naruto melihat sekeliling kuil ini. Sangat sepi bahkan keadaan kuil ini sedikit berdebu. Sayang sekali kalau kuil yang suci ini ternodai dengan adanya debu-debu dan beberapa sarang laba-laba yang mendiami.

Naruto mulai duduk sambil menutup matanya. Tak lupa kedua tangannya terkatup, seperti seseorang yang lagi memohon. Naruto memang sedang memohon dan juga berdoa untuk sang ibu dan juga sang ayah yang sudah lama tiada. Naruto berdoa agar kedua orang tuanya bisa bahagia di surga sana.

Naruto ingin menunjukkan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Naruto ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun meski tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang bisa mendukungnya. Tapi sayang, Naruto tak bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia tak membutuhkan rasa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Naruto sangat membutuhkan, membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang telah lama menghilang. Tapi, dengan sunggingan senyum di bibirnya, Naruto yakin bahwa kedua orang tuanya di surge bisa melihat dirinya dan menyayangi dirinya. Naruto tahu itu.

"Aku merindukan kalian, _Kaasan_, _Tousan_…" lirih Naruto saat mengakhiri doanya. "Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja di sana…"

Naruto segera bangkit. Tapi diurungkannya saat mata biru langitnya itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Seorang pemuda tengah berdoa sama seperti dirinya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Bukan, bukan karena pemuda itu sedang berdoa bersama dirinya. Tapi melihat pemuda itu membuat Naruto bergumam, "Indah."

Naruto merasa matanya ini telah melihat seorang malaikat yang tengah berdoa. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang tertutup itu begitu memesona matanya. Apalagi pipi pemuda itu dialiri airmata yang turun dengan perlahan. Menandakan pemuda itu sedang menangis walau tanpa isakan yang terdengar.

Naruto memang sering kali melihat seorang laki-laki menangis, entah melalui drama televisi atau melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi pemuda yang sedang menangis di hadapannya ini begitu berbeda di matanya. seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi, dia… indah.

Senyum tergores lagi di bibirnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya ketika Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Naruto hanya memperhatikan bagaimana rupa dari seorang pemuda di hadapannya.

Rambutnya hitam, walau ada beberapa garis kebiruan yang terlihat. Kulitnya pucat, bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat seperti dia. Dan Naruto bisa memastikan bahwa kulit pemuda itu cukup halus kalau seandainya ia sentuh.

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang terselip di kantong celananya. Agak sedikit susah namun akhirnya bisa terambil juga. Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia memutuskan untuk mengusap bekas airmata di pipi pemuda itu.

Tersentak kaget, tentu saja. Apalagi kuil ini sepi dari pengunjung. Membuat pemuda ini refleks membuka kedua matanya dan menghentikan kegiatan berdoanya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari tempatnya saat mendapati bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu berani mengusap airmata di pipinya.

Mau tak mau Naruto merasa tidak nyaman juga telah mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda di hadapannya. Ia memberikan cengirannya, dan disambut oleh alis terangkat milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"_Gomen_, apa aku mengganggumu?" Naruto berkata kepada pemuda itu.

"Sangat." Jawab sang pemuda acuh.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena telah mengganggu pemuda ini. "_Gomen_, _gomen_. Aku hanya ingin menghapus air matamu saja. Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu menangis begitu."

Sang pemuda tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya bermaksud mengusap pipinya yang dibanjiri air mata. Tapi ditahan oleh tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku, ambil saja sapu tangan ini."

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Kali ini aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Silakan lanjutkan doamu."

Buru-buru Naruto memasang kembali sepatunya dan meninggalkan kuil itu dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat menuruni anak tangga.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya. Melihat pemuda itu pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia memandang sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Berwarna oranye. Bahkan pemuda ini pun tak menyukai warna cerah yang dimiliki sapu tangan ini.

"Bodoh."

FIN

Satu lagi penpik gagal dari saya. Sudah bisa ditebak 'kan siapa pemuda yang menangis itu? Kalau nga tau keterlaluan deh =w=a

Saya lagi frustasi, btw. Kalian tahu J Law dan Kirio? Menurut temenku yang kebetulan J Rio shipper, mereka sudah putus. Aaa… rasanya pengen ngejambak jambul Syahr*n* deh t(-_-)t

Tapi untungnya ada penggantinya lagi. Kalian tahu Yuxi dan Oyo? Mereka couple gay dari China juga. Mereka Ulzzang. Apalagi seme uke sama-sama cantik, sama-sama manis, sama-sama pervert =3=

Ya sudah, reviewnya ya di tunggu :3


End file.
